


Ты звал меня

by MariTotoshka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна версия ночевки у Бартона в "Эре Альтрона".<br/>Тони снится все тот же кошмар, который наслала на него Ванда.<br/>Написано в подарок для KelRian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты звал меня

Стив лежит на спине, закрыв глаза и считает овец. Медленно и печально те подходят к изгороди, смотрят на него жалобным взглядом и неохотно прыгают, отчаянно блея, когда их ноги отрываются от земли. Заснуть это совершенно не помогает. Как и то, что ноги Стива свешиваются со слишком короткой кровати. Бартон, конечно, честно предупредил, что его дом не особо подходит для того, чтобы принимать столько народу. Всего одна гостевая спальня и та по праву принадлежит “Тете Нат”. Брюс занял диван в гостиной… А Стиву с Тони досталась детская кроватка в виде гоночной машины. И это хорошо еще, что Тор не остался на ночь.  
Машина, надо признать, хороша, места достаточно на двоих, но вот длина… Тони-то поместился, закутался в короткий шерстяной плед и спит. А у Стива свешиваются ноги. Он с куда большим удовольствием устроился бы на полу, но там разбросаны какие-то игрушки, стоит недостроенная крепость из Лего - Лора извинялась за беспорядок, разгребла немного, - но Стиву по-прежнему было страшно даже подумать о том, чтобы встать с кровати в полной темноте. Он уже успел в полной мере оценить коварство деталек Лего.  
В доме тихо, только тикают часы в коридоре, да Тони дышит совсем рядом. Его реактор светится бледным холодным светом и это тоже мешает. Не то, чтобы Стиву не приходилось засыпать и в куда худших условиях, но может в этом и было дело? Не настолько все неудобно чтобы не обращать внимания. Или просто Стиву нужна причина, чтобы объяснить свою бессонницу? Слишком тихо, слишком странно, слишком давно (или никогда?) он не засыпал рядом с кем-то. Непривычно чужое тепло, чужое дыхание… стоп, когда Тони начал дышать так быстро и рвано? Стив приподнимается, вслушиваясь. Да, ему не послышалось, Тони застонал. Он лежит на боку, спиной к Стиву, но тот видит, как напрягаются мышцы на его плечах, как он с силой стискивает плед. И вот - еще один стон. И… ему послышалось, или?..  
\- Стив… - Тони снова выдыхает его имя, - Стив!  
Больше не колеблясь, Стив тихонько трясет его за плечо, переворачивает на спину.  
\- Тони, проснись, это просто кошмар, слышишь?  
Тони резко выдыхает и открывает глаза.  
\- Стив.  
Голос его звучит хрипло, а в глазах застыло странное, почти обреченное выражение.  
\- Черт возьми, Стив, - повторяет Тони и вдруг обнимает его, притягивает к себе, стискивает так, что Стив всерьез пугается за сохранность своих ребер, несмотря на сыворотку.  
Они лежат так пару минут, Стив замирает, боясь пошевелиться. Ему не неприятно, нет. Наоборот. А потом Тони со вздохом разжимает объятия.  
\- Кэп, может слезешь с меня? - говорит он с обычными ехидными интонациями.  
Стив приподнимается на локтях, нависая над Тони.  
\- Ты стонал.  
Тони фыркает.  
\- Приснилась какая-то дрянь, немудрено после такого-то дня.  
Стив пристально вглядывается в его лицо, но Тони отводит глаза.  
\- Ты звал меня.  
\- Наверное, ты творил какую-то херню, как всегда, и я хотел тебя остановить, - помолчав, отвечает Тони.  
Ага, конечно. Стив ни на мгновение не верит этому объяснению. Он слишком хорошо помнит, как именно Тони произносил его имя.  
\- Ты звал меня, - настойчиво повторяет он.  
\- И что? - огрызается Тони.  
\- И я пришел.  
Стив наклоняется и несмело прикасается губами к губам. Это все чертова кровать виновата, чертова тишина, чертов Тони. Слишком близко, слишком нереально, слишком похоже на сон, так почему бы и не решиться, не сделать то, что и так тысячу раз уже случалось во сне? Только стоит ли надеяться, что все и дальше будет так, как всегда было в снах, или этот превратиться в кошмар и сейчас Тони оттолкнет его, скажет: “Твою мать, Роджерс!”, вытрет губы и уйдет?  
\- Твою мать, Роджерс, - хрипло стонет Тони, обхватывает его голову и впивается в рот жадным поцелуем. И это точно не сон.  
Стив отвечает на поцелуй, может, неумело, но страстно. Руки Тони шарят по его телу, задрав футболку он проводит ладонью по животу, груди, задевая ставший вдруг таким чувствительным сосок. С коротким рыком Стив отстраняется, стягивает через голову футболку, отшвыривает в сторону трусы, помогает Тони избавиться от одежды, и снова ложится сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, чувствуя, как холодный металл реактора давит на грудь.  
\- Тони. Тони. Тони.  
Стив целует его - губы, шею, ключицы. Спускается ниже и осторожно касается языком соска. Тони, невозможный, невыносимый Тони Старк только тяжело дышит, запускает ему пальцы в волосы, притягивая к себе, безмолвно умоляя: “Еще!”. Тони позволяет изучать свое тело, пробовать на вкус, прикасаться - и это сводит с ума, заставляет задыхаться от желания, и желать большего, намного большего.  
И когда это становится почти невыносимым, Тони толкает его, заставляя лечь рядом, поворачивается на бок, ложась так, чтобы их члены соприкасались, и обхватывает их ладонью, притискивая друг к другу. Ловит губами стон, который почти сорвался с губ Стива, прижимается лбом ко лбу и смотрит, смотрит, двигая рукой в мучительно медленном темпе.  
\- Тони. Тони. Тони.  
Стив почти умоляет, толкаясь в его ладонь, а потом наконец-то кончает, обильно, долго, и, когда тьма перед глазами рассеивается, обнаруживает, что Тони кончил вместе с ним.  
\- Тони… - шепчет он, охваченный какой-то странной нежностью, обхватывает ладонью его затылок, не давая отстранится. Тони смотрит, серьезно и так странно, что Стив не может понять его выражения.  
\- На моей кровати будет удобнее, Роджерс, обещаю, - говорит он, и его легкомысленный тон совершенно не вяжется с этим странным взглядом.  
Стив хмыкает.  
\- Ты меня иначе звал во сне.  
На мгновение Тони прикрывает глаза.  
\- Окей, Стив, мне бы руку помыть, да и тебе бы не мешало обтереться… Простыни, конечно, тут испорчены безвозвратно, но…  
Тони приподнимается, собираясь встать, но Стив хватает его за руку.  
\- Не советую, - говорит он. - Там лего.  
Но Тони только фыркает, встает и, конечно же, сдавленно шипит через мгновение. А ведь Стив предупреждал!  
К счастью, на комоде находятся влажные салфетки, которые они тратят почти все, оттирая друг друга и простыни. Ну, пытаясь. Тони был прав, они безнадежно испорчены.  
Наконец, они снова укладываются, и, немного подумав, Стив обнимает Тони со спины, прижимается губами к шее, закидывает на него ногу. Тони, как это ни странно, совершенно не возражает, вздыхает, устраиваясь поудобнее и только. Стиву кажется, что теперь-то он точно не уснет, так и будет до рассвета вслушиваться в дыхание Тони. И с этой мыслью он отключается.

А утром… Утром все как всегда. Тони пьет кофе, торопиться действовать, и, кажется, совершенно не вспоминает о том, что было ночью. Но Стив помнит, помнит его обещание и от этого сердце начинает биться чаще.

А потом его ловит Бартон и злобно шипит.  
\- Вы сделали это на кровати моего сына, черт бы вас побрал!  
И Стиву стыдно, честное слово стыдно. Но он встречается взглядом с Тони - тот улыбается и подмигивает, - и понимает, что ни о чем не жалеет.


End file.
